There have been proposed methods of estimating an execution time of a program (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
One of the methods of estimating an execution time of a program is an instruction set simulator (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 2 to 6). In another method, an execution time is calculated by executing estimated execution time information embedded in a program (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 7). In other method, a portion of a program is executed, from which an execution time of the entire program is estimated (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 8 to 10).